miracuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Cage
Lucy Cage is a recurring character in the Miracuverse AU. She is a student in College Francoise Dupont. She doesn't get well with other classmates but, she has high hopes to gain new friends. Her hero identity is Foxie. About Lucy ''' Lucy is born on 07/29/2003 (her zodiac sign is Leo). She is 15 years old. Family members are her mother, father and little sister. Sister’s name is Emily and she is 8 years old. Lucy used to live in New Your, but they move house a lot (now they live in Paris). Most of the time they live in Italy. Her childhood friend is Lila (only friend in her childhood friend that she remembers ). Her personality is she is kind, friendly, shy, crazy and popular (she also has social anxiety). She is allergic to avocado,she also hate them so much. She mostly dislikes lies, peppers, summer and VSCO girls (second thing that she hates). She is Bi. There are lot things that she loves so much like social media, drawing, games, horror movies, writing theories and fanfics and E-girls. Her favorite hobbies post on social media and other things that she likes. Favorite food and drink is spaghetti,croissants,ice tea.She have miraculous.It is necklace. Kwami is bunnyfox. Name of kwami is Flixx, words for transformation is ’’Filxx, it’s time for illusion’’ for detransfromation is ’’Flixx, it’s over with illusion’’. Weapon is flute, powers are illusion and teleportation or teleportation time. Hero name is Foxie.' '''Lucy's Life' '''Her childhood blurred she mostly doesn't remember anything about her childhood.She only remembered that she was lived in Italy and Lila was her best friend and her old collage friends. Her Childhood When she was 1-4 years old, she lived and grew in New York City. Her parents got a job in China (she was 6 years old at the time) .She really liked Yin-Yang and she learned so much about it. After 1 year in China they moved to Spain (she was 8 years old at the time) and she started to learn Spanish. 2 year passed by and they moved to Italy. (You know what happened there). 2 years later they moved back to New York. In her room she found a strange box. In the box was a necklace and a strange thing came out from the box. After that she become one of many heroes. 6 months later her miraculous blinked and that was a call for help from France. They moved to France (her parents found a job there anyways). Her friends All we know is that Lila is her friend, but there is some else. One friend is from China and that friend faded in Yin-Yang. Second friend she had is Spain and she helped with her Spanish. Also she had 3 friends in New York in High School. Their names are Pam, Kagane and Mia. Her old school is Art school,she was a student. Professors love her and friends that she had.Her favorite artist is Leonardo de Vinci. She wants to see Mona Lisa and her dream is come true because that potrait is in France. The professors were very sad because she needed to move to another city. She is now a student in College Francoise Dupont. Parents and Grandparents Her mom came from New York, but her dad came from Madrid. They met in one of dad's conference in Madrid.At first look they fell in love for each other. They were in a 3 year relationship and later got married. Her grandparents (mom's parents) was rich and when they died, her mom decided to give her all of the money because all the money went to her mom. She doesn't know anything about her other grandparents (dad's parents). Other activities She goes to additional informatics,art group,extra math and additional history. Additional history because she wanna learn more on Yin-Yang and other things like technology and art. Extra math because she loves math. Additional informatics because she want to be more smart.Art group because she is crazy about art. '''Appearance Physical Appearance Lucy have blue eyes and dark brown hair.Her skin color is human skin ,body size is skinny, she is medium height. Her hair style is short,straight and neat. Civilian Attire She wears a tracksuit, a Chat Noir fan made T-shirt and pants. For shoes she wears a pair of Adidas sneakers.For jewelries she have necklace and Yin-Yang bracelet.She have school bag.In school bag she has a Nintendo Switch, notebook,pencil box,phone and camera (Flixx is in the bag too). Hero identity Her hero identity is Foxie. Her powers are illusion and teleportation (or through time and she can fly).As in series she have power-ups.She can use teleportacion how many times she wants.One specific power is illusion because when she makes illusion is like real but isn't to help her with defeating villain. Akumatized villain Her akumatized villain is Yang-Yin.Power are fire,water,air and earth balls (like Avatar).Her akumatized iten is her Yin-Yang bracelet. Other thing about akumatized villain coming soon ;3